truth or dare
by redprototype150
Summary: from my list of ideas :) Claire and kmart play truth or dare, what will happen?


Truth or dare

I was sitting around the campfire with the convoy members in the middle of the night.

The only noise was the campfire cracking and the night owls hooting making it creepier than ever.

'Ok truth or dare Claire?' Betty asked making me snap out of my daydream at the sound of the conversion.

'Dare' she said smirking at the nurse showing her she's not afraid of a dare?

'I dare you to take off your shirt and leave it off until the game ends' Betty said with a laugh making me choke at the dare before slowly turning my turn head to see Claire slugged before taking it off making me hold my breath knowing I was going to see Claire half naked.

'Ok Alice truth or dare' Claire asked before taking a slip of her beer as she waited.

'Truth' she said before looking up and waiting for the question from Claire before returning to cleaning her gun.

'Do you have a crush on anyone in this convoy'? Claire asked seeing both Betty and her lean forward making me turn my head knowing what the answer is, Alice and Claire you could tell they liked each other.

'Carlos' she answer making me whip back in surprise as betty and Claire smile before taking a slip of their drinks.

'Kmart' looking up as Alice called my name making me confused not knowing why she called my name, thinking I did something wrong.

'Truth or dare?' she asked me, seeing out of the corner of my eye Claire staring at me.

'No thanks I don't want to play' I said before turning back to my comic book I found yesterday and haven't put it down once also knowing truth or dare was not the best idea since I have a crush on Claire and betty will just make it awkward and uncomfortable for both of us.

'Come on I'll be easy on you a promise' Alice told me making me feel a little bit better.

'Yeah come on it will be fun' Claire said to me bumping into my shoulder with a smile making me blush before nodding knowing I couldn't win with her.

Putting down my comic back and turning to Alice with a small smile knowing this isn't going to end well. Seeing out of the corner of my eye Claire giving Alice a cold stare warning her not to upset me.

'Dare' I said knowing Alice will be easy on me and make it less embarrassing.

'I dare you to wear Claire's shoes til the end of the game' she said with a big smirk making me breath out not realising I was holding my breath.

Seeing Claire take off her boots before passing them to me, making me blush as her fingers brushed against mine as I them off her with a quiet thanks with a smile.

'Betty truth or dare' I asked as I started to take off my shoes and slowly placing them in Claire's big heavy army boots.

'Dare' she said without second thoughts making me raise an eyebrow as I started to think of a dare?

'I dare you to finish your drink in one hit' I told her giving her a smirk knowing she probes can't drink that fast.

'Nice one' Claire whispered next to me with a grin as we both watched Betty chug her drink.

As I slipped both army boots on I realised they had shoe laces making me freeze as I noticed the difference to her shoes to my skate shoes. _Oh fuck_

'Hear let me help you' Claire said before dropping her beer on the ground as she came over and bend down in-between my legs making me blush deep at the position, helping me with tying the long black laces up making me blush embarrassed about not knowing how to tie shoe laces.

'Thanks' I whispered with a red face at myself before she stood, giving me a wink before returning to her seat making me blink not knowing if that happened or not.

'Truth or dare Kmart' Betty asked as she looked between me and Claire making me confused as to what she was thinking.

'Dare' I spat out getting tired since it was almost midnight and we have been out all night.

'I dare you to kiss Claire on the cheek' she dared me with a big smirk knowing that she's won the round making me duck and ignore her.

'You don't have to do it Kmart, Claire said trying to make me turn around knowing I didn't like this game and its outcomes.

'No its fine, I better do it to shut her up' I said before moving out of my chair to over Claire before bending down, gasping her right cheek and giving her a light feather peck on the cheek just as Claire closes her eyes at the touch before I return to my seat in silence.

'Claire truth or dare? She asked calmly watching Claire's expressing as they had a stare off making me uneasy knowing that they are undressing each other, turning my head as I started to feel anger boil in my blood.

Dare' she said before taking a slip from her beer with a calmed expression?

'I dare you to let Kmart have a taste of your beer, full lips on the bottle' Alice dared her as she started to chuckle at Claire's reaction making me annoyed for Alice saying such a stupid thing, I know Claire won't let me since I'm under age and stuff.

Watching in surprise when Claire drank more of her beer before looking at the bottle closely, turning and passing it to me with a mouthful of beer and a concern look on her face, nodding in thanks before bringing it to my lips hand tipping the glass bottle before a bitter taste touched my lips.

Coughing and spitting out the horrible liquid onto the sand people call beer.

Quickly leaning over the chair while Claire started to pat my back softly with a look of apology, handing me a bottle of water as my eyes started to water from the gross taste of the drink.

'Knew I shouldn't have let you have a taste' she muttered while taking the glass bottle of beer out of my hands and throwing it far away in anger before sitting back down continuing to rub my back to stop the coughing.

'It's ok it wasn't that bad' I told her trying to make her feel better knowing she felt guilty about it.

'Kmart truth or dare?' Betty asked while looking between me and Claire making me frown knowing this wasn't good.

'Truth' I told her with an uneasy smile knowing this was my best chance at winning this game without embarrassing myself and Claire.

'Do you have a crush on anyone here' she asked with a big grin making me gulp at the question.

'Yes' I said thinking fuck it why hide it.

'Alice truth or dare' I asked her wanting to get payback at her for making me taste Claire's beer and upsetting her.

'Dare' she said while remaining eye contract with me?

'I dare you to smell Claire's feet' I said knowing she would do it.

'Kmart!' Claire shouted out in alarm and embarrassment making me smirk knowing she will love it.

'No its ok' she said before jumping out of her chair, bending on one knee in front of Claire before leaning forward and stiffing her feet before quickly choking on air as she started to puke beside Claire.

'Claire truth of dare' Alice spat out quickly after wiping her mouth and returning to her chair making me smirk knowing I won this round.

'Truth' she said making me turn to look at her knowing she choose the right thing. _That's my girl_

'Describe your crush out loud' she told Claire making me close my eyes and turn around In anger as I was about to yell out in protest but just looked away, blocking out the sound as I tried to go to sleep.

'She's beautiful with blonde hair, stubborn and always cheerful and happy, caring and loving person I have ever met' she said out loud making me tighten my eyes as I could feel tears coming out.

'Kmart' I felt a hand shake my shoulder making me look up and see Claire looking at me with concern.

'I'm fine just tired' I lied as I tried to put my best brave face on to relax her not wanting her to worry about me.

Seeing her nod not looking completely sure about my answer before returning to the game making me turn my head again as I wanted to punch her sometimes.

'Kmart truth or dare' Betty ask me before finishing her last beer and dropping it on the floor.

'Dare' I said not caring anymore knowing I just wanted to go to sleep more than ever and forget about tonight.

'I dare you to sit on Claire's lap' she said making me look at the ground not answering cause I knew Claire wouldn't let it happen, being inappropriate and me being underage, she would just feel bad.

'Betty!' come on she's 17 no!' Claire yelled in anger before calmly sitting back in her seat as she shot glances my way making it more uncomfortable for me. _Told ya_

'Its fine I'm going to bed anyway' I whispered sadly knowing this would happen before slowly getting up ignoring the weird looks I got from Claire, walking past her chair just as I was about to leave, I was pulled back by a strong arm making me stubble before landing in her lap making me gasp at the sudden move making me confused. Feeling her circle her arms around me, escaping was impossible.

'No not yet' she whispered in my ear quietly making me hold a moan as she warm breath touched my ears , feeling her slide a hand up my back under my t-shirt before she started to rub it making me relax slowly closing my eyes, feeling tired and sleepily with Claire around me.

Shivering as I felt Claire's warm long fingers stoked and rubbed my back making place my arms around her neck before nuzzling into her chest where I felt warm.

'Relax Claire she doesn't even know' Betty said as she was being death stare by the convoy leader with a sleeping Kmart in her arms.

'I know but still that wasn't ok Betty' she spat out in anger for her coming out with that kind of dare to Kmart.

'I didn't upset her it was you remember, you're the one that said you didn't want her in your lap' she argue with her trying to keep her from killing her with she was sitting.

'You made me say it for fuck sake!' she yelled before quickly lowering her voice when she felt Kmart shift in her arms before relaxing again making her tense not wanting to wake the kid up.

'No I didn't you said it not me' Betty told her before shaking her head trying to get the convoy leader to simply just tell the girl how she was feeling.

'I was said that because It was fucking inappropriate! She spat out in frustration as she tried to stay calm and quiet.

'Claire you need to realise the only happiness is with Kmart' Betty said before shaking her head annoyed that she was having this conversion.

'I can't, she's underage Betty, I would feel like a pervert' she breathed out before lightly stoking Kmart's cheek softy.

'I agree with betty' Alice spoke up reminding she wasn't alone.

'You must be joking' Claire growled out under her breath trying to stay calm about the topic.

'No I'm dead serious, the world has ended and the only happiness is love' she explained her side of the story while staring at Claire with a smirk while Betty nodded her head.

'It isn't right, it's wrong' she whispered while wiping a long tear running down her face.

'It's not like your gonna land in jail' Betty said making Alice chuckle before getting a cold look from the convoy leader and shutting up.

'I'm going to bed and I want to forget this night' Claire whispered, getting up out of the camping chair with Kmart still in her arms.

After hearing them mutter goodnight, she made her way over to the yellow hummer, quietly opening the door and carefully placing the sleeping Kmart in the backseat before climbing in after her. Laying down beside her thinking if she kissed Kmart would she wake up?

Reviews are the fuel to my writing, if you want more just chuck me a review or PM, I will respond to you


End file.
